


I love the sound of happiness

by cutebutpsyco



Series: Ironstrange prompts [13]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 23:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18537940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutebutpsyco/pseuds/cutebutpsyco
Summary: “And who really needs all this stuff?” Was that Quill’s voice? Tony couldn’t really understand what was going on, but as far as all those boxes weren’t filled with corpses he was fine.“Are you tired already, Little Peter?”





	I love the sound of happiness

**Author's Note:**

> A long, long time ago, an anon asked: _An AU where everyone ends up happy_ and this is short but sweet and full of hope and happiness and Asgardians party! 
> 
> That's it, that's all! Nothing belongs to me, un-betad

It had been so long since the last time Tony managed to take a breath and don’t be frightened that the one which followed would have been his last one, and while a part of him knew that if the Avengers were still around, so were the super-villains, for once he could seat and just not worrying about what was coming next. It was a good sensation, which lasted for something like three minutes before noises started to come from the main room of the Avengers Compound.

“I swear to Odin, Val, if you don’t drop that bottle now, I’m gonna kick your drunk ass back to Asgard,” Tony rolled his eyes. The Asgardians were back, with all their murderous looking friends - and the funny thing was that he seated down and spoke about how frustrating this was with Loki - on Earth, and this time it seemed to be definitive considering that Ragnarok destroyed their planet and, fuck, just thinking about that, was going to give Tony a migraine, but, at least, that problem was under Stephen’s jurisdiction, now that at least the government knew that Hogwarts was real. The sound of crushing glass reached Tony’s ears. “Not like that!”

“Leave her alone, Sif,” Loki replied. “You should know, by now, that the only person able to suffer you must be as much annoying as you are.” 

“Do you want me to kick him in the balls on your behalf, my sweet lady?” Valkyrie, or whatever her name was (Tony knew it, but the only time he used said name he had a very interesting encounter with the blade of her sword), asked. She was clearly mocking someone, Stark still couldn’t decide if Loki or Sif, while he was more prone to believe the god was the receiving end of that sentence. 

“I can do it by myself, but I really appreciate the thought,” Sif answered and that was the moment Stark entered the room. In front of him, a small group of Asgardians were gathered around a tea table. Sif and Val, despite the mess there were doing, were seated side by side on a fluffy carpet, Sif’s head placed in the crotch of her girlfriend’s neck. Loki was in front of the couple, feet extended on the table, which Tony supposed was the reason why the women seemed annoyed.

“What are you all doing there?” He asked, and before anyone could reply Thor entered the room bringing with him something like ten cartoon boxes. Peter followed close behind, balancing another giant box on top of it were placed numerous bags.

“You know, Mr Thor, sir,” The kid was saying. “We could have asked Dr Strange to open a portal.”

“Pete’s right,” Came from the opposite hallway from which Tony had just appeared. And that was definitely Bucky’s voice. “Or like going back to Walmart more than once.”

“And who really needs all this stuff?” Was that Quill’s voice? Tony couldn’t really understand what was going on, but as far as all those boxes weren’t filled with corpses he was fine. 

“Are you tired already, Little Peter?” 

“I’m not… Ah, you mean the other Peter!” The teen said, letting all his stuff to fall on the floor. Only at that moment he seemed to notice Tony. “Oh, Mr Stark! Thor wants to throw a party!”

“This explains… Really nothing, but again, we are living with them. You know you could have just ordered the stuff you need from Friday, do you?” 

From the faces of pretty much everyone in the room, they didn’t. Good lord, he gave the most advanced technologies to a group of people who came straight from Middle-Ages, just with more giants and monsters. The point was how quill and Barnes came into the equation. He rolled his eyes and decided that as far as they weren’t going to blow the Compound to the ground it was fine. 

\--

“So, are you dating the pretty doctor?” Tony leaned against the table he was sharing with Bruce in the lab. 

“I thought you were dating Strange,” Bruce answered, but the smile on his lips made clear enough that he knew who Tony was speaking about. “We are not here, yet. She kissed me when we saved the world. But, you know, endorphins and the likes.”

“Just ask her to come to Thor’s party.”

“Thor’s…? 

“Don’t ask.”

\--

“They seem happy,” Stephen whispered in Tony’s ear, holding two flutes of champagne and handling one to Stark a moment later. Everyone was there, Avengers, Asgardians, Guardians and Stephen managed to have also few Sorcerers to leave Kamar-Taj for the occasion, as well as their loved ones who were civilians only in name. 

“Who?” Tony asked, even if he knew that, probably, his boyfriend was speaking about his best friend. Christine Palmer was, at the moment laughing at some joke Nat was making, and from the deep red shade of Bruce’s cheeks, it was easy to suspect that he was the victim of it. 

“Everyone,” Stephen answered, instead. “You did it, Tony.”

Tony nodded, he had started to believe in that, with time. The fact that he was part of the reason for everyone’s happiness. That he saved half of the universe and no, he wasn’t going to think about that. “We did it, Stephen.” And then he kissed the man and everything else didn’t matter anymore. 

Everyone seemed to be happy, and, for once, Tony was just like everyone else.

**Author's Note:**

> Give me ~~validation~~ kudos and comments!
> 
>  **wanna say 'hi'? do you have a prompt for me?** find me on [tumblr](https://ironstrange-is-the-endgame.tumblr.com/).  
> 


End file.
